Welcome Back
by sazana4life
Summary: this one-shot was inspired by the song (Always Come Back To You ) from The Nutcracker Prince.


"Ollie…"

"ollie where are you" a voice called throughout the mansion, the house belonged to none other than Miss Aria Chibessa Rodovlast, granddaughter to the once famous soul singer, Kira Fitzgerald and was nothing but beautiful, she not only inherited her grandmother's looks and figure but also her quiet and kind personality. her long dark brown hair was almost always worn as about ¾ in single braids, and the last one was braided down at the front left side, but right now it was loose and held up in a ponytail. she had light brown skin and lovely hazel eyes that she complemented with her glasses plus a beautiful smile she was proud of, well when she smiled anyway, she had a beautiful thick figure which often drew unwanted attention from men, hence her new love for loose clothing.

"Hey there, you are," she said as she picked up her white Maine Coon kitten, who immediately started purring once she held him to her chest.

"I've been looking for you sweetie," she said as she walked into her living room and sat on her couch. But as she doted on her kitten, her phone rang.

" _Hello,"_ she said as she placed him on her lap.

" _Aria dear how are you"_ she heard causing her to sigh, Mr Davis was the son of one of her grandmother's old friends, ever since she passed he had called her quite a bit to make a very weird offer.

" _I'm fine thank you"_ she replied

" _good…so, my dear, have you thought about my offer"_ he said.

" _which is?"_ she said as she watched ollie crawl around her legs.

" _you…my dear not only have a beautiful voice, but you are your grandmothers reincarnate, a lot of people would pay heavily to here you sing, the only catch is that you do it as Aria Fitzgerald,"_ he said.

" _no thanks,"_ she said.

" _but aria…."_

" _no, you listen, I refuse to live under my grandmother's shadow, I am my own person so please don't call me again about this, goodbye,"_ she said as she dropped the phone.

Aria sighed as stroked her little kitten then lifted him to her face.

"Hey, Oliver…you love me right," she said as he licked her nose causing her to giggle as she hugged him tight causing him to purr.

"I love you too" she said as she turned and looked out her window, looking out at the world, she felt lonely again, ever since he disappeared 3 years ago, it was like he took a part of her with him and nothing not even getting a new pet could take even a little of the pain away.

She thought she was over him but she wasn't.

But she knew she also couldn't wait forever.

"hey ollie, you mind me going out tonight," she said as she cuddled him and he gave a reassuring meow.

"thanks, love," she said as she went upstairs as the sun began to set.

* * *

Aria looked around as she walked around the mall dressed in a pair of high-waisted black jeans, a red top, leather jacket and a pair of trainers on her feet. her makeup was minimal and her hair was down.

She walked into a store and began to look at the clothes and shoes, she enjoyed being out but for some reason, she felt like she was being followed.

She looked around but when she saw no one she blamed it on nerves and continued with her shopping. Once she was done in the store, she walked into her favourite makeup store to see what new toys she could get.

She looked over the new palettes and compacts, seeing a bronzer she liked, she picked it up and looked into its mirror, but as she looked she saw a pair of eyes looking into the mirror as well, causing her to turn around only to see they were gone.

"dear lord what is going on," she said she said as she shook her head and continued to look around.

Once she was done shopping, she decided to go get a drink and a bite to eat at a nearby burger joint, she walked into the restaurant and walked up to the counter as she made her order of a cheeseburger, sweet potato fries and an Oreo milkshake. She paid and went to sit in a booth not too far from the kitchen.

She looked up at the T.V as she heard another report about the mutant threat which had her roll her eyes, just like people there was good mutants and bad mutants just because they looked different didn't make them any less human she thought to herself as she turned from the T.V and looked at her phone.

Soon her order came and she began to eat but once again she felt like she was being watched and now it was getting scary, she quickly ate her food and got her shake to go as she picked up her bag and left the restaurant and made her way to the car park and hopped into her car, she still looked around before she started the car and drove out, unaware that on a roof nearby, two glowing eyes narrowed as she drove away .

After a while, she drove into her home making sure the gate locked behind her, she then drove into the car park, locked her car and walked into her home, making sure to lock the door behind her. it's a shame that she didn't have the best sight, or else she would have seen the two eyes that had been looking at her since she came out of the car. Aria locked the door only to feel Oliver rubbing at her feet, so she turned and picked him up rubbing his head as she walked up the stairs "come, on sweetie, time for bed" she said to him.

* * *

He watched her walked up into the house and enter it, and within seconds her scent had reached his nose, making his mouth water, his chest rumble and his pupils narrow.

He never thought it possible but he knew one thing.

He was hooked on her scent once again.

* * *

Aria sat on the floor playing with Oliver right before bed, after her grandmother passed she moved into her bedroom since it was such a beautiful room, her bedroom was the size of a small apartment with a high ceiling, the main colours of the room was gold and white with a huge bed that could easily fit 4 people on it and there would still be room, the bedding was white with blue pillows, the wardrobe and dresser were white with gold trims, overall the room was befitting of a princess, but what was her favourite part of her room was the white piano by the window which led to her balcony. She had changed into her pj's which was blue silk gown and matching head scarf, Oliver had hopped into her lap as she picked him up and walked to the bed, pulled back the sheets and hopped into bed, she turned out the light as they went to sleep, unaware that she was not alone anymore.

* * *

It was almost 3 in the morning when she felt Oliver leap off the bed in a hurry causing her to wake up in a hurry. She looked around her room to see what the matter was only for her to realise that a breeze was coming in…from her balcony. So, in a sleepy daze she walked over to the door and closed it, but in the blink of an eye a huge hand grabbed her hands causing her to look up but because she didn't have her glasses on, she couldn't see who it was…but then a deep growl came to her ears as her attacker came inside, she was only 5'3 while he had to be at least 6'10. At this point, she was scared to her wit but then his growl turned into a laugh as he shook his head.

"now Aria I know you know better than to open your doors like that when I'm not here"

She heard causing her to freeze. Thankfully he had backed her into her dresser so she grabbed her glasses and put them on before she looked up at her "attacker" who was none other than Victor creed, the most feared feral in the states if not the world. Now that she could see, she could say that he was 7 feet tall, he looked almost the same from the last time she saw him. His long blond hair fell down his broad shoulder which were covered by the tight white shirt he was wearing, his amber eyes looked down at her with a wolfish grin on his lips showing off his huge fangs in the process, his large paw-like hand was still holding here although he had loosened his grip.

"victor…" she said as she shook her head in disbelief, he disappeared almost 3 years ago, and now he was looking and acting like nothing was wrong.

"Yeah," he said with a smirk.

"let me go," she said as she looked up at him.

"how about no," he said as he watched her struggle to get away from him, she looked the same as she did when he…lost her.

But never again.

"you left" he growled as he let go of her hand but grabbed her arms and got in her face causing her to look into his eyes with widened eyes.

"you left and I don't know how but you always seemed to escape me, just when I think I have you, the trail gets cold so what I want to know is how and why" he said without breaking eye contact but when he got no answer he increased the pressure on her arms causing her to wince in pain.

Aria didn't know what to say without getting him mad but any more of this and her arms would never recover.

"I didn't just leave, I moved here and I thought that once you were done you would come back and when you didn't I thought something had happened to you," she said as his grip lessened slightly.

"and don't you look like a remorseful mess," he said with a roll of his eyes "moving for a crappy apartment into a mansion doesn't really help me believe you" he growled. "so, tell me…who does this house belong to"

"it's mine," she said but then his grip tightened significantly.

"really and how the hell could you afford this place without spreading your legs" he snarled but at that statement, her eyes widened in shock and then narrowed right at him.

"for someone who boasts of having an amazing set of senses, I really don't know what to say to you right now, first off after you left a few weeks later a man named nick fury came to tell me you were dead and gave me one of your prized gloves as proof, I was heartbroken and then to top it off my only family member died and I had to sell everything to bury her but then I found out that she left me as sole heir to her fortune including this house, she died having nothing because she put everything in my name. so, after all of that I moved here and started a new life but boy was that hard when I thought that two of the people who meant something to me was gone and it still is... So, tell me victor" she said as she looked into his eyes.

"still think I'm a slut now," she said as he placed her on her feet and finally let go of her arms, he could smell a lie but she wasn't lying. With a growl, he rushed out of the room and took a tour of the house, it was secure for a mansion but one question was on his mind.

If she was here all that time, then why couldn't he find her? He thought as he finally left the house and stepped outside, the mansion was very impressive but the was something about it that put him on edge, so he decided to look around the compound. But then as he approached the gate aria's scent left him as if she had never been there, so he rushed back to the house but as soon as he got to the door it came back again.

"what the?" he said this doesn't make any sense at all but then an idea came to his mind, so he went outside again and when he got to a certain point her scent disappeared and after a quick run around the house, he realised that all around the house her scent would disappear the father he got.

It's no wonder he couldn't find her, even for his advance senses it was as if there was a barrier of some sort but where and what. He started walking but then felt something under his feet, he didn't pay it any mind until her scent rushed back into the air putting 2 and 2 together he turned around to look at only to see a bent and broken sprinkler head and suddenly it all made sense.

* * *

Aria sat on the side of the bath as she pressed the warm towel onto her arm, causing her to hiss in pain she wasn't too light in complexion but she was light enough to bruise, the huge hand marks on her arms proved it.

As she treated her arms, she felt something rubbing against her feet causing her to look down.

"hey love, there you are," she said as she picked Oliver up and held him close as he purred against her chest.

"what a night huh" she said as she picked him up and sat him on her shoulder as she continued treating her arm "talk about a blast from the past" she said as she reapplied the hot towel causing her to yell "oww…a painful one at that" she whimpered as she looked at the bruises.

She heard him meow before licking her cheek causing her to laugh.

"if only men could love the same way you do," she said as she rubbed his head, "we should get back to bed," she said.

Meow

"come on," she said as she picked him up and went back to her room, making sure to lock all the doors this time before she tucked herself and ollie back into bed, soon she was fast asleep.

* * *

Morning came too soon for her liking, but the persistent tapping on her nose told her that she couldn't sleep any longer.

Tap…

Tap…

Tap…

"Ollie go back to bed" she moaned as she turned to the other side, but just as she was about to fall back asleep.

Tap…

Tap…

Tap…

"Oliver…bad kitty" she groaned as she buried her head in the pillows, perfect she thought as she went back to sleep, but once again she was disturbed but not in the way she thought as she felt movement beside her head but right before she could grab the offending kitty.

"rise and shine" she heard causing her eyes to fly open as she saw two amber eyes staring back at her, which in turn caused her to fall out of the bed with the grace of a spider tangled in its own web.

"oww" she moaned as she fell on her side, she then sat up to meet the smirking face of the one feral she wouldn't want to see now or ever again.

"morning kitten," he said with a smirk causing her to sit up with a frown, she didn't need her glasses to see the smirk on his face.

"how did you get in here," she said as got up from the floor, she knew for a fact she locked all the doors into her room.

"the same way I came in," he said motioning to the balcony.

"but I locked it," she said as she walked to her dresser.

"tell that to my claws" he replied causing her to roll her eyes but then she noticed…

"Hey…where are my glasses," she said as she opened the case, but it was empty.

"looking for something," he said, she didn't even need to look at him she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"victor"

"yes"

"my glasses please," she said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, come on kitten…even I know that please is fake but if you want them, come get them" he taunted but then she walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a small box.

"no need I have backups," she said as she walked over to her standing mirror and placed her contacts into her eyes.

Victor frowned as he watched her put them in "I thought you hated those things" he said as she turned to him.

"Maybe I did, maybe I don't, "she said as she placed the box back in her wardrobe "why would you care," she said as she picked up her bathrobe and started to make her way to the bathroom, but once again he blocked the entrance.

"did you have the sprinklers in the yard replaced," he asked causing her to frown.

"I believe that's none of your business," she said but he replied her with a growl which caused her to take a few steps back.

"you seem to have forgotten aria…everything you do is my business" he growled.

"Oh, really and what gives you that right" she challenged, something she regretted because next thing she knew, he had her pinned to the wall, both of his hands on either side of her head and he latched down on neck causing her to scream in shock. He stayed like that for a few moments before unlatching from her neck.

"my right came the day YOU became my mate" he growled back "or have you forgotten"

Aria looked at him as she remembered that day.

* * *

" _Victor what is this," she said as he led her up to the roof of her apartment building._

" _just trust me," he said as he led her up, "do you remember what happened here last year"_

" _Hmm…I believe this is where you found me wallowing in my self-pity and hatred" she said as she turned to face him_

" _that might be what you think…but this is where you saved me" he replied as they stood under the moonlight._

" _really?" she asked him as he came closer, his amber eyes glowed in the dark with admiration and desire._

" _really," he said as he held her close "I have a request to ask you Aria if you say yes you will never regret it, but I will understand if you say no," he said._

" _umm go ahead," she said wondering what he had to ask her._

" _aria…I'm no prince charming, I'm mean, brutal, I swear, cuss and often lose my temper which is not pretty…but I have never wanted any woman the way I want you" he said causing her to look up at him._

" _Victor are you asking what I think you're asking?" she said with wide eyes._

" _no…I'm asking more than that aria, I want you to be my mate, "he asked._

" _you mean like a wife?" she asked._

" _more than a wife, I only need three things from you and in return, I will care, provide and protect you, you won't ever need anything and I'll never leave you," he said_

" _what do you want," she asked him._

" _one, no matter what happens, we don't leave each other…I know we'll argue over some things but separation is not an option"_

" _ok"_

" _two, they will be times where I will tell you to do somethings and I will expect you to do so with no questions and no talkbacks"_

" _and last of all"_

" _last of all and best of all…" he said as he leant down and purred in her ears "when I want you…I will have you, got that" he said as he kissed her neck causing her to squirm, to his amusement._

" _so, aria…will you be my mate," he asked again._

" _yes, I will," she said as he turned her and around and greeted her with a kiss._

* * *

"no…I didn't forget" she said as her fist began to clench "I can't forget because to me it was one of the happiest days of my life, so guess how I felt when you left that day and didn't come home, only for some guy to tell me that you're dead." She said as she began to cry.

"I waited for you to prove him wrong and come back to me, I cried so hard one time I fainted at work, I woke up in the hospital expecting to see you when I woke up, but you weren't there" she looked into his eyes and all he could see was anger, resentment and right at the end of it all…love"

"you come back and instead of explaining to me what happened, you come back and accuse me of being a…" she said but she couldn't bring herself to say the word "and still you want to play with my emotions…you're not the same man I fell in love with" she said as she looked away from him and ran into her bathroom, locking the door behind her.

For once he regretted having such sensitive senses because all he could hear was her quiet sobs on the other side.

* * *

She must have been in that room for over an hour she thought as she finally got up from the floor, she knew she had to stop crying, he wasn't worth crying for and besides she was beginning to get a headache and her contacts were stinging her so she decided to take them out and place them in the spare wash case she had in the bathroom and take a shower which didn't take too long since she was already beginning to feel a little lightheaded.

Once she was done, she decided to uses her bathrobe instead of a towel, just in case he was still in the room, she brushed her teeth and put her contacts back in, before leaving the bathroom. She enough her hunch was right, he was sitting on her bed and she could feel him watching her as she sat at her vanity table, but she wasn't going to pay him any attention.

He heard everything, from her tears to her taking a shower, when she finally came out she was dressed in a blue bathrobe, that showed off her smooth caramel legs everytime she took a step, he watched as she sat at her table and began to apply various things to her face, he had seen the ads for those things, how they promised to do various things like removing scars, lighten skin and make women more beautiful.

But she didn't need those, she was perfect in every way and yet…he hurt her. He watched her walk into her closet, away from his gaze.

His beast roared and snarled in his head to go as ask for her forgiveness, which caused him to snarl back…he was Sabretooth, he didn't beg anyone.

But as he continued to argue with himself, he heard her voice.

"Oliver? This is where you've been hiding" he heard her giggle and a purr reached his ears, he watched as she stepped out of the room, dressed in a white and blue polo shirt and blue thigh-length shorts, then he noticed the white puffball sitting on her shoulder which she gently placed on the table, it was at that moment he heard the snarling again.

 _Would you shut the hell up_ , he snarled back as far as he knew he was the only person who could give himself a headache literally.

 _Well excuse me for being pissed that we've been replaced by a cat,_ his beast snarled back causing him to roll his eyes.

 _We have NOT been replaced by that furball,_ he said as he looked at her, she took off her scarf and shook her hair out, his beast purred at the action, how it missed running his claws through it to his mate's annoyance, but she always forgave him. Her hair was straighten causing it flow down her back, her hair had various tones of brown, from light brown to almost black. He watched her tie it up into a ponytail with some of it flowing over in her eye. Once she put on some lip-gloss she picked up her kitten and kissed his head causing him to purr.

"come on Ollie, let's go get some breakfast," she said as she walked out of her room, with him following behind her… he was not going to be outdone by a cat.

* * *

The day went somewhat smoothly, no matter what she did or where she went, he was there, he followed her everywhere but she didn't say anything and neither did he.

It was finally evening and she was sitting in the den, she cuddled up on the sofa within a large blanket and ollie snuggled on her chest as she read a book, all day she could feel his eyes on her once she enjoyed being under his gaze now she couldn't stand it.

"aria" she heard him call, the first thing he had said to her since their encounter that morning.

"…"

"answer this one question…what happened after I left" he said as he watched her look up at him, with that look again…anger, resentment and love.

"after you left that day, life continued for me, then one day…I came home and there was a man at the door, he asked who I was and after getting my identity, he told me who he was and then he told me that…you were dead, I didn't want to believe but then he gave me your glove, the same one that I got you… I told him that was a lie and that you were coming home, he said he was sorry and he walked away, I waited and every day my hope of you coming back…slowly began to die, then my grandmother died and after that…I just gave up, I was alone, sure I got this home and a lot of money…it never closed the wound and never healed the pain" she said as she got up or at least tried to before he pinned her down to the sofa.

"what are you…" she started but he quickly shut her up with a kiss, she didn't want to enjoy it but he knew now to press her buttons, as she felt him place his arm around her waist as he pulled her closer to him, his other arm on her chest as he gently pushed her into the sofa.

"stop!" she said as she tried to push him away but even she knew that wasn't possible as he looked up at her.

"stop? And why should I" he questioned causing her to look up at him with hardened eyes.

"geez maybe because my sugar daddy who gave me this mansion would soon be here, so I better get up to the bedroom and lay on my back," she said as she tried to crawl out of his arms but he wasn't letting her go as he pinned her to the sofa.

Aria closed her eyes as she waited for him to do something anything, but what happened next, she wasn't expecting.

"I'm…I'm sorry" she heard causing her eyes to open in shock as she felt his grip lessen, never had she ever heard him say those words before, but as she turned to look at him, she could see that his beast had taken over, his amber eyes had narrowed into crimson slits and the white of his eyes had turned black.

"listen to me aria, after I left on a mission for that bastard fury I was ambushed and believe it or not, kept captive by some fools who tried to use my DNA to make an army, in order to keep me there, they injected me with some serum that stopped my healing factor from working. Apart from that those fools humiliated me in the worst ways possible, I was kept in a cell for more than a year, they treated me like an animal" he said a growl seeping into his voice as he remembered what happened down there.

"but one day they left a newbie at the desk and he forgot to give me the serum, that was all that I needed to escape those fools and believe me, I made them pay…every single one of them" she could tell by the smirk on his lips that they didn't go home that night.

"as soon as I escaped, I came home and there was nothing, you were gone…I tried to find you but it seemed that no matter what I did your scent would escape me, at first I thought something had happened to you but then I thought that you left me after you promised me that you wouldn't" he said as she sat up and looked at him.

"I didn't mean what I said to you, I don't deserve a mate like you but I'm too selfish to let you go," he said.

Aria didn't know what to say, sure it all made sense but a little part of her was still upset with him but she didn't want to be.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you," she said as looked up at him "but if you ever accuse me of being unfaithful to you again, I'll…" she said as she tried to warn him but the look on his face was quite distracting.

"you'll what kitten "he purred as he watched her blush.

"I'll…" she tried again but his claws on her thigh were not helping "I'll run away" she huffed but once again she found herself pinned to the sofa.

"where ever you go little girl…I will find you" he purred as he kissed a trail from her neck to her lips.

"I'd be surprised if you didn't" she softly said before he claimed her lips, his purr was so loud that even she could feel it in her chest. "I missed you" she whispered as she held him close, "I thought you would never come back, I didn't want to believe him"

"forget about that bastard, I'll deal with him later" he replied her as he held her close and smelt her hair, causing him to purr…how he missed this, not that he would say it out loud.

"kay," she said as she snuggled into his chest, his arms rested on her hips as she sat on his lap. But a meow brought her out of her thought,

"Oliver" she called as she got up from his lap, as she walked over to the desk where he was hiding under her desk "hey baby," she said as she picked him up causing him to purr, but then she heard a growl from behind her.

"Victor, don't scare him," she said with a frown "I know you're protective, but this is ridiculous," she said with an amused look as she walked towards him.

"you know…he doesn't like people but he doesn't mind you" she said as she put him down as he ran after one of his toys.

"you can't blame me, though, living in the huge house…I got lonely" she said with a shrug of her shoulder, but she soon felt his fangs gently graze her shoulder causing her to sigh as she stroked his hair.

"not anymore" he purred as he picked her up causing her to squeal as he carried her out of the room.

"I don't care what you say, I'll never get used to this," she said as she hid her face in his neck causing him to laugh.

"not funny"

"really kitten," he said, he didn't need to see her face to know that she was blushing.

"where are, we going," she asked, still hiding her face.

"I need to take a bath kitten and you're joining me," he said causing her to look up.

"that's not going to happen," she said causing him to look down at her.

"and why not"

"none of the baths here are your size," she said with a smile "but I do have an idea "

* * *

She tied up her hair as she stood in the changing room, she had lived in this mansion for over a year and she had only used the hot tub once, but now.

"what's the holdup" she heard causing her to giggle.

"hold your horses, I'm coming," she said as she placed her robe on and walked out, her grandmother didn't like going out to the spa, so she had one built in her home, complete with a sauna, steam room and hot tub which was occupied.

victor's brow rose as she stepped out in a black and gold silk robe which was loosely tied, exposing her body causing him to purr.

"take it off kitten," he said as she looked up at him with a smile, he loved her smile, it was pure, innocent and best of all it was for him.

"I will…but let's get you cleaned up first" she giggled causing him to growl as she came closer.

"aria" he said with a warning growl which caused her to giggle as she loosened her belt and slid the robe off, revealing her swimsuit, it was a simple black one piece with a nice neckline, she turned to hang the robe up showing that the swimsuit exposed her back, then she turned back as she slowly entered the warm waters, sitting on the other side of the tub.

"you look nice kitten" he purred as he came closer and pulled her to his side "very nice"

"thanks…it's a little small, though," she said as she felt his arm go around her waist, but slowly began to make his way up.

"I'm not complaining" he purred as he grazed her side with his claws, laughing as she rolled her eyes.

"of course, not," she said as she snuggled him but then with a quick pull, she found on his lap with his arm around her waist.

"you've been bad kitten" he purred, grazing her ear with his fangs.

"and what have I done this time" she quietly asked, but then she felt his hand move causing her to trash a little, but he held her down.

"I know you were lying about the bathtub, so why here," he said.

She tried to answer without moaning "geez I wanted to spend some time with you, I don't know when next I'll see you when you leave" she said causing him to growl.

"I'm not leaving you again," he said as he pulled on her swimsuit.

"Victor!" she yelled but he quickly claimed her lips.

"remember the third rule Aria" he growled as he felt her nod "good," he said as he kissed her again, pushing her against him as she whimpered "hope you're rested kitten cause it's time to play," he said with a smirk before licking his fangs.

* * *

Sitting in front of a comforting fire, she sighed in contentment with her head on his chest, as she sat in-between his legs. She felt him play with her hair as they sat in comfortable silence.

"you still here kitten" he purred causing her to look up at him.

"Mmmmm hmmm" she replied causing him to laugh.

"hmm…that good," he said as she snuggled into him.

"it's was alright," she said but she felt him squeeze her hip.

"then how about another round or three" he growled causing her to shriek, to his amusement.

"no thanks I will still like to move tomorrow," she said as she tried to escape but to no success. she looked up at him, before leaning up and kissing him, she pulled back as she rested her forehead on his.

"I missed you," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"you too kitten," he said as she laid back on him.

"welcome home" she sighed as she closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep. Once he was sure she was asleep, he nuzzled her hair before replying.

"it's good to be home Aria"


End file.
